A Bitter Betrayal
by Mana-sama
Summary: My own little version of FF7. I haven't decided what the couples are gonna be yet. Please R/R ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and I never will. BUT I do wanna own Vincent (that kawaii goth dude), Rufus (evil president dude), Sephiroth (evil villain dude), Reno (evil Turk dude) and Cloud (hero dude) ^________^  
  
Notes: I haven't decided what the couples are gonna be yet. This story's in Cloud's point of view. I'm really sorry to the Tifa and Aeris fans but I picture them as being REALLY clingy, sorry ^_^''  
  
The Bitter Betrayal By Lady Dragon636  
  
I sighed as I was trying to walk to the nearest town with Aeris and Tifa clinging on to my arm as if I was going to disappear any minute. Barrett, Cait Sith and Red 13 where trying hard to suppress their laughter. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?' I thought to myself. After an hour of pointless walking, I stopped suddenly "Will both of you please let me go?" Aeris shook her head "You heard him Tifa, let go". Tifa glared at Aeris "I think he was talking to you"  
  
"I was talking to both of you"  
  
"Hand over all your money" said a voice, a very mischievous one. I abruptly turned around to see a young girl with short brown hair that had blonde streaks in it, and stormy grey eyes, she was wearing a short green top, a green headband, khaki shorts and yellow trainers. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Tifa turned her glare to the girl "Go away you annoying brat, you're not getting anything from us"  
  
The girl growled at Tifa "The names Yuffie hussy"  
  
I drew out my buster sword and smirked at Yuffie "You heard Tifa" Yuffie responded by pulling out her shuruken  
  
"I don't care what the hussy has to say" Tifa growled and let go of my arm, in my mind I was silently praising the female ninja. Tifa got into a fighting stance, I was about to try and calm her down when I saw Aeris still clinging onto my arm, once again I sighed "Aeris please let me go". Aeris shook her head, then Yuffie sneered at Aeris "What a pathetic excuse for a woman" Aeris pushed herself off me and pulled out her guard stick.  
  
They all got into fighting stances, I turned my head to see Barrett, Cait Sith and Red 13 looking at me intently as if telling me to move my butt and help Aeris and Tifa. I shook my head in expiration and walked up to Tifa and Aeris, whom at this moment had one of the scariest looks on their faces, I gulped in fear and looked at Yuffie who seemed to have the same look on her face 'What did I ever do to deserve THIS?"  
  
Yuffie was about to charge towards us when there was a big explosion which knocked us all back, I groaned in pain as I struggled to lift myself up and saw four people wearing blue suits, one was wearing sunglasses and had a rod in his hand while the other three were carrying no weapons, it seemed. The blonde woman looked at the black haired guy "Are you sure she's here Tseng?"  
  
The red haired guy flipped his sunglasses on and raised and eyebrow at the blonde woman "Stop asking so many questions Elena"  
  
"Sorry Reno" Elena looked down which made her blonde hair cover her face. The four people looked down as I managed to get myself out of the pile, I glared at them as they looked at me up and down.  
  
"Who are you weirdo's? Halloween was a month ago" Elena looked at me in surprise as if I had offended her family or something important. I felt something tugging on my arm, I turned my head and saw Yuffie staring at me intently with her grey eyes, all traces of mischief gone and replaced with a serious look 'Whoa, remind me not to get on her bad side' Her gaze was beginning to unnerve me so I turned my head to stare at the four people in suits. Elena flicked her hair back (A/N: kinda like Rufus, innit ^_^) "The name's Elena, spiky" Reno looked ahead Yuffie and smirked, his eyes roaming over her body "The name's Reno, and I'm single" he winked at her, I felt Yuffie shudder in disgust. The bald guy crossed his arms ". Rude" The black haired guy searched the rest of our group and as soon as his eyes landed on Aeris a pink blush appeared on his cheeks "Tseng". The rest of the group finally managed to get up, which resulted in me having Tifa and Aeris once again latched onto my arms but this time they were bawling their eyes out, Yuffie was shaking her in disgust and muttering about something which sounded something along the lines of them being weak and pathetic, Barret, Cait Sith and Red 13 were sniggering once again. We introduced each other, the whole time I was receiving jealous looks from Tseng and Rude for having Tifa and Aeris latched to my arms, Reno was leering at Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie, especially Yuffie, and Elena was glaring at Tifa and Aeris, her eyes full of hatred.  
  
I hope you like it so far, I'll add the next chap ASAP ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and I never will. BUT I do wanna own Vincent (that kawaii goth dude), Rufus (evil president dude), Sephiroth (evil villain dude), Reno (evil Turk dude) and Cloud (hero dude) ^________^  
  
Notes: I haven't decided what the couples are gonna be yet. This story's in Cloud's point of view. I'm really sorry to the Tifa and Aeris fans but I picture them as being REALLY clingy, sorry ^_^'' OH! Red 13 is human.  
  
Thanks to Drakonlily for reviewing and I redid chap 1 so enjoy ^_^  
  
The Bitter Betrayal By Lady Dragon636  
  
A cold wind began to blow as we stared at each other intently, I felt Tifa and Aeris shivering as the air became colder and colder, even Yuffie had goosebumps but her pride was refusing her to say so.  
  
"Come on guys let's get to Junon ASAP, so we can rest up" I heard a few mutters which seemed to be agreeing with me. At this point Yuffie and Tifa's lips were turning blue. Slowly we trudged away trying to reach Junon as quickly as we could. A few hours later, I raised one of my arms in victory as the town began to come into view. I felt something tugging me on my arms so I looked down and my eyes met Aeris' and Tifa's eyes begging me to hurry up. Red 13 pulled out a lighter and lit it up, he walked infront of me and carried on walking, Yuffie and the others began to follow him, with the exception of Tifa and Aeris, of course. Elena, Rude, Reno and Tseng stood next to me, the jealous looks of Rude and Tseng and the look of hatred were still stuck firmly in place.  
  
"Let's go catch up" I began to walk as quickly as I could, refusing to let the cold get to me. Step by step, inch by inch, I felt my strength leaving me, after a few minutes I collapsed with lack of strength and heard the others crashing down into the snow aswell.  
  
"Hey dad, look he's waking up" I opened my eyes to see a young girl poking me in the face. As soon as our eyes met, she stopped poking me and looked at me innocently.  
  
"Hey mister, you gonna be alright?" I slowly nodded my head in reply, seeing as I wasn't strong enough to move anything and the fact I had frost bite didn't exactly help me. I let the intense heat of the fire wash over me, I slowly, but painfully got up and turned my head to see the whole gang lying there. After a few minutes, their eyes began to open. Yuffie instantly asked "Where in the name of Wutai are we?"  
  
"You're in Junon young lady" All of us turned our heads to see an old man at the door, the little girl ran to him and helped inside shutting the door in the process. Reno went to Yuffie and put his arm around her, which resulted in him having a black eye and receiving Yuffie's death glare. I got out of the bed and stretched to immediately be choked to death because of the death hugs I was receiving from Tifa and Aeris, Yuffie rolled her eyes and pulled them off me as my face was beginning to turn blue. I smiled thankfully to her and received a smirk from her. We walked out of the house to be greeted by a soft wind that was gently caressing my hair, we were also greeted by the smell of salt water.  
  
I turned my head to see all of them staring at me as if I was mad, I looked to where their eyes were boaring into me and realized I had forgotten to put my shirt on(*drools* Half naked Cloud ^_^) , I grinned sheepishly as I saw the same smirk plastered on her face 'What's gotten into her?' I asked myself as I walked past each of the guys and I saw the appreciative, lust-filled looks I was receiving from Tifa and Aeris. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and I never will. BUT I do wanna own Vincent (that kawaii goth dude), Rufus (evil president dude), Sephiroth (evil villain dude), Reno (evil Turk dude) and Cloud (hero dude) ^________^  
  
Notes: I haven't decided what the couples are gonna be yet. This story's in Cloud's point of view. I'm really sorry to the Tifa and Aeris fans but I picture them as being REALLY clingy, sorry ^_^'' PLEASE let me know what you want the couples to be. The Bitter Betrayal By Lady Dragon636  
  
I slipped on my shirt, and walked back out to see Aeris and Tifa pouting, I raised an eyebrow in response as they raised their eyebrows suggestively to me 'God, you could mistake those two for twins' I shuddered 'Scary thought'. All of them looked at me with concerned eyes, immediately I felt a hand on my forehead I turned my eyes to be greeted by the grey eyes of Yuffie who seemed to be muttering to herself. Tifa and Aeris pulled Yuffie off me and began to touch my forehead in the same manner as Yuffie had just done. I heard a cough "Well if you three are quite finished, may we please carry on our journey?" Red 13 looked at me with amusement clearly shining in his eyes, I shook my head in response and began to trudge infront of them the blush still stuck to my cheeks.  
  
We reached a dead end and saw Reno, Tseng and Rude smirking, Red 13 looked at them suspiciously they pulled out a key-card and placed it into a slot the floor began to shake as a hidden path was revealed, they pushed themselves past me and walked in and the others followed in pursuit so I decided to do the same.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as we creeped past a couple of guards, a sense of foreboding in my system. We all held our breath as we heard a couple of voices discussing some shipment plans, and then one word was spoken that sent shivers up my spine, the name of the very person that had ruined my life, the one person whom I used to look up to and wanted to be like. His name was. Sephiroth (the bishie!). I felt someone push me and saw Barrett glaring at me I turned my head to see the whole gang gone, I ran to the right and saw them huddled together behind some crates, well except for Ruse, Tseng, Reno and Elena who were talking to one of the officers, the officer nodded and walked off closely followed by the other officers. Rude and Reno helped the others up as soon as the officers had gone.  
  
Reno and Rude told us about the boat going to Costa De Sol that was on the other side of the ocean. We all decided to hop on to the boat and go there.  
  
I took a huge breath of fresh air as I stepped off the boat. Yuffie ran past me and began puking into the sea, I winced as I heard the swear words emerged from her mouth.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chappie! ^_^ Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and I never will. BUT I do wanna own Vincent (that kawaii goth dude), Rufus (evil president dude), Sephiroth (evil villain dude), Reno (evil Turk dude) and Cloud (hero dude) ^________^  
  
Notes: Sorry I didn't update sooner, been kinda busy. I have one question for you, should I let Aeris die?  
  
Thanks to drakonlily for reviewing ^_^ Animebunny, I know I put them two as being REALLY clingy, but that is how I picture them. The Bitter Betrayal By Lady Dragon636  
  
Reno was smirking as he looked at her ass (naughty Reno! ^_^), Yuffie noticed this and hit him on the back of the head. I walked past the rest of the gang and asked for a car, I ended up paying 3000gil for a roomy car that could fit us all in. We all jumped into the car and I started the engine. After a few hours, we reached a town which seemed very familiar to me.  
  
There was a huge sign that had Nibelheim written on it, I heard Tifa gasp as I went numb 'It's not possible, but Sephiroth. I know what he did was real. It WAS real' I walked into a house to see a letter telling us about the rebuilding of this town, I raised an eyebrow 'Why would they rebuild it? Unless, something's gonna happen' I saw a bunch of people wearing black cloaks who were muttering about the 'great one' who had gone over the mountain 'It's can't be him. he's supposed to be dead, but still I can't take the chances. We'll have to go over the mountains.'  
  
Slowly we trudged up the mountain, a determined look set on all of our faces. We reached the top of the mountains and one of the weirdest sights greeted us, there right in front of us was a. coffin. Me, Reno, Rude and Red 13 slowly pulled away the lid of the coffin to be greeted with the sight of a man in his late 20's (I know he isn't, but goddamn does he look it *drools*), with long black hair in a ponytail he was wearing a red bandana, a red cloak that covered his mouth, and a black bodysuit. Red 13 eyes narrowed as the figure began to stir, Reno and Rude's eyes looked ready to pop out (^_^ Imagine that) while I just stared impassively as the man opened his eyes to reveal a pair of blood red eyes, his bronze claw glinted in the light as he pulled himself out of the coffin. After we recovered from our shock, he introduced himself as Vincent. We carried on walking to the other end of the mountain to be met with the sight of a huge rocket, we ignored it and carried on walking into the town.  
  
I know this is short, but please R/R. I'll try to post the next chappie ASAP. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and I never will. BUT I do wanna own Vincent (that kawaii goth dude), Rufus (evil president dude), Sephiroth (evil villain dude), Reno (evil Turk dude) and Cloud (hero dude) ^________^  
  
The Bitter Betrayal By Lady Dragon636  
  
We all decided to go to the rocket and check it out when we got there we saw a man staring at us, his mouth hanging open with a cigarette just hanging of his lips, he had short blonde/ grey hair, with a pair of goggles, a blue jacket and a pair of brown trousers. We all introduced ourselves as he made us some tea, his name was Cid. We heard a couple of footsteps as we were drinking our tea, I turned my head to see a tall man with short blonde hair that he kept flicking back, a long trench coat, black shirt and trousers. Rude, Reno, Elena and Tseng immediately stood and saluted him. Cid nodded his head while Barrett explained to me that he was President Rufus of Shinra. Cid excused himself as him and Rufus stepped out of the house after a few minutes we heard a long curse of swear words that was making even Yuffie blush. We looked out of the window to see Cid chasing Rufus with a spear, while Rufus was wailing like a child (poor baby *hugs Rufus*), at this scene we all sweatdropped.  
  
Cid came back in with his jacket full of water, he grabbed me by the back of my top, and while the others followed him sniggers could be heard coming from them by my puzzled expression. He chucked me into a sea plane named the Tiny Bronco the rest got in, he started up the sea plane and took us to the sea.  
  
After half an hour of pointless flying we reached a town, a surprised look on our faces as Yuffie ran past us screaming about finally coming home or something like that. Vincent stopped in his tracks as he saw a picture of a young woman wearing a beautiful white kimono, her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, her grey eyes had a twinkle of sadness in them (they should, I mean come on she chose HOJO over the cutest bishie of FF7 VINCENT! She has got to be on drugs!) and at the bottom it read 'Lucrecia Hojo'. Vincent shook his head.  
  
  
  
There ya go drakonlily, but I'm used to putting it at the beginning to get it out of the way. Anyway, please R/R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and I never will. BUT I do wanna own Vincent (that kawaii goth dude), Rufus (evil president dude), Sephiroth (evil villain dude), Reno (evil Turk dude) and Cloud (hero dude) ^________^  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't been updating, been SO busy.  
  
The Bitter Betrayal By Lady Dragon636  
  
"May we please leave. NOW!" I was shocked by Vincent's tone of voice and immediately nodded 'Man, I wonder what crawled up his butt and died. oh, wait, it was probably a bat' I sniggered but unconvincingly turned it into a coughing fit when I saw Vincent giving me a look that promised me a very painful life if I carried on laughing. I averted me gaze to meet Aeris' eyes staring at me sadly, I sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong, she told me she could hear the voice of her mother beckoning her somewhere, at this I raised an eyebrow and asked her if she was feeling well, she glared at me and told me she was fine. I asked her where we should go and she told me north, I pulled out the PHS and called the others to meet me by the Tiny Bronco, I heard a few muffled agreements. A few minutes later, I saw all the others running up to me, asking me what was wrong, I told Aeris to explain to them what she had told me, a long time (j/k) later, they all stared at her if she was insane. Vincent nodded his head in agreement and told us we should go and see what was happening.  
  
We saw a coral shell path before us, I took a deep breath and walked on them after a few minutes we reached what looked like a city, but there was no-one there. I saw Aeris run forward muttering about how there was a big disaster coming. I turned my head to see the others walk another way, I asked them about Aeris and they told me she would be fine. We relaxed and went to sleep.  
  
A few hours later, I heard Aeris calling me, beckoning me so I got out of bed. I followed the voice to reach a house with a staircase leading somewhere under the ground. I walked down to see what looked like a castle, I walked into see Aeris on her knees encased in crystal, she looked as if she was praying, she opened her eyes to smile at me. My face remained impassive as I walked towards Aeris, but saw something glint.  
  
Thanks Drakon-chan (Can I call you that?) for reviewing, I feel so loved! I'm so evil, I left it on a cliffie! So my question is: Shall I Kill Aeris or Not? 


End file.
